rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gundam Legilis/Battle of Beacon In Depth
fatmanfalling style satire. Not a personal attack. Hello everybody! Today we'll be talking about the Battle of Beacon. The stakes are raised First off, it would be better if the students took an action pose after they slay the Giant Nevermore. And let's please cut off any and all strings to Corpses that swords are attached to, m'kay? Second, it would help if Port warned her to move away a few feet to prevent friendly fire. The risk is still that high. And while I understand that the Griffons are dangerous, it makes no sense other than to establish the Beacon faculty's full strength. Why not have all of them fight together against the Griffon? They took down a Giant Nevermore together. Besides, Coco attempts to fight one later in the courtyard. But at least we see new Grimm. That's a plus. I am so glad Ironwood does something useful against the new Armored Beowolf. With a regular revolver and his Edward arm, no less. And you know what makes me glad? Roman doing something awesome again! But I better hope they put a twist in the "infect the good guy's robot army" trope. Having them do major damage after they're off the virus is something we've seen already. And as much as I want to see Ironwood dead (mostly to raise the stakes), it's probably not gonna happen. Why? We haven't seen him fight with his shoulder pads. Also, great idea to shoot down Ironwood as he tries to fly back up. And while I admire Ruby's bravery and strategy, using a locker to fly up to the airship, just what codes does Ruby need to punch in to pinpoint what it is and its exact location? And where are all the Griffons and the Professors in the arena? I thought they were still fighting. Wouldn't that threaten her safety even more? It's kinda pointless how Blake and Weiss have to duck under the Knights' line of fire, when they can just straight up jump upwards before they massacre the things. Also, the Knights really should just shoot them instead of waiting. On another note, why don't the White Fang have any weapons? Or strategy? What are they gonna do, run up to Blake and punch her to death? And why should they be deployed with the Grimm in the area? Now, when I see Ruby vs. Neo, I hope that Ruby doesn't recognize her and struggles with her. Because otherwise, it will be cheap. Ruby hasn't even seen Neo, and thus far, there has been little information discussed about her. That better not be an Armored Beowolf Ren just killed in the background, or I swear ... And why are the Atlas Soldiers not in manually-controlled Paladins? As much as I love seeing Paladins causing more trouble for the heroes, it makes no sense not to have manual control for a few Paladins, let alone not implementing the AI system in the first place - Atlas should be wise and quick to use those things, and to stay true to its promise of using the mechs as pilot-controlled crowd control. Eeuch. The Blake vs. Adam match will be exciting, with its Beauty vs. The Beast motif, but that written line ... is really, really creepy. I know the original story and all, but still ... Also, it would help if Weiss and Blake used proper techniques according to their weapons. Rapiers were designed to stab and bonk enemies. Katanas and Cleavers were designed to slash and cut, maybe do a stab. Emerald, did it not occur to you that this amount of chaos would happen with your plan? And I wonder how they plan on scaring the other Kingdoms shitless if there are people (barring the tourists and their families) who don't care about Vale in general, or watch the TV? What about those that think lowly of their local media? And on that note, if Cinder's plan possibly involves taking down the CCT, why would they need to broadcast the chaos? And I hope that when the Dragon dies, the Grimm don't die systematically die off as well. Because it will also suck. Now this, I can get behind. Cinder vs Arkos and Ozpin. And I wonder if Pyrrha can handle so many mechs with her Semblance. And JNPR working together to kill some Grimm. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts